darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Dark Witch Renovation
The Legend of Dark Witch Renovation, known as simply The Legend of Dark Witch on the Nintendo Switch, is a remake of the inaugural game of the Dark Witch series. It was released to coincide with the franchise's 5th anniversary, replacing Brave Dungeon 2 which was delayed into 2020. Unlike the PlayStation Vita and Steam versions of the game, which avoid making significant changes to the 3DS original beyond accommodating for the lack of a second screen, Renovation adds several features. According to director NAN-A, the game was created in roughly five months, with NAN-A asking fans to temper their expectations accordingly. The game was made available in Japan almost immediately after it was announced, with a worldwide release occurring roughly 24 hours later due to timezone differences. Gameplay Changes Renovation's default gameplay mode features several tweaks: * The game utilizes the Capacity Meter from The Legend of Dark Witch 2, as opposed to the original game in which normal shots are free and Technical Skills uses charge from the Enhancement Slot gauge. * Enemies now drop health on Normal difficulty. * Comet is said to increase in effectiveness. * On Easy difficulty, all slots are retained after dying, akin to The Legend of Dark Witch 3. On Normal difficulty, all Speed and Wing/Dash slots are retained. On Lunatic, none are retained. * Upon starting a new game, the player is given the option of "Boss Arrangement", which causes some of the boss's attacks to behave differently. * Avoid Runner from Brave Dungeon was added as a minigame. * "Breakers", a new Arkanoid-type game, was added as a minigame. * On the Nintendo Switch, the player will receive Syega for having a Brave Dungeon + Dark Witch's Story: COMBAT save. Change Style The Change Style menu, unlocked by paying 500 Syega at the post-game Syega Shop, allows the player to change several game traits. * Library BGM: Allows the player to change the music in Klinsy's stage, Heaven's Garden. "Retro" will play the 8-bit Drancia Saga remix, while "Jazz" will play Neville's stage theme from The Legend of Dark Witch 3. * Papelne Voice: Papelne received new voice work in this game. This option allows players to switch to her original voice actress. * Sola Voice: Sola received new voice work in this game. This option allows players to switch to her original voice actress. * Technical Skills: Currently unknown. * Boss Battle BGM: Changes the pre-battle and boss battle music to that of Dark Witch 2 or Dark Witch 3. * Overall Style: Setting this to "Old" will change the game into a near-direct port of the original 2014 release, including reinstating the original sprite work, changing the character art to the original work by HI-GO! and Miyata, undoing all of the aforementioned gameplay changes, and restoring the original menus where applicable. Other Features * The Steam version features an English art book for $9.99 USD. * A DLC stage is in development. Look in the next section for more details. * The game features all new character art, designed by artist Panipani. Likewise, the game features updated spritework, alongside updated menus and UI. * The game's Sound Test now covers the entirety of the game's audio, including music, sound effects and voices. * The three Majin Shoujo Anime releases and nine of the Majin Shoujo Manga releases can be viewed in-game. * In addition to English, Japanese, and Traditional Chinese, the game is playable in French, Italian, German, Spanish, and Simplified Chinese. To accomplish this, INSIDE SYSTEM allowed fans of the respective languages to edit the game's script. As a result, the English script also features slight fixes, including renaming "Enforcement Slot" to "Enhancement Slot" and "Pura Syega" to "Pure Syega." Downloadable content (DLC) On January 17th 2020, NAN-A, the developer, announced that DLC would be made for DWR. He originally stated that he would start on January 19th 2020 at 8 am JST and finish the DLC by the end of the day. Unfortunately, he was unable to finish it in one day, so we will have to wait until he is done. So far, it features enemies that are pulled from throughout the game and the evaporating blocks from Cholesy's stage in Dark Witch 3; Day is currently the boss of the stage. If you would like to take a look at his progress so far, you can look through these live-streams: Dark Witch Renovation - Making DLC Part 1 Dark Witch Renovation - Making DLC Part 2 Dark Witch Renovation - Making DLC Part 3 External Links * Steam Page Category:Games